Inmortal
by ILSLy
Summary: Escena eliminada de mi longfic Deuda de Vida. SebAlec. " Sentía que aquella palabra era demasiado corta, demasiado pequeña para definir a Sebastián en su vida, Sebastián no era, no quería y no podía ser solo su amigo; Sebastián era más, era todo." Regalo de navidad para mi hermana y beta, Natxia Underwood. Te amo hermana!


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es mía.**_

 _ **Recomendación musical: "Solo por amor", de Samo.**_

 _ **Dedicatoria: Va a ser un regalo de Navidad adelantado para la mejor hermana, beta y amiga del mundo en cuyo desbordado y a veces tenebroso entusiasmo por esta pareja, desemboca la culpa de la existencia del regalo en sí. Es decir, que si ella no me hubiese puesto ojos de cachorritos y amara tanto la pareja, yo no me hubiese obsesionado con Sebastián de esta forma y no hubiese escrito esto.**_

 _ **Es su culpa. Toda.**_

 _ **Bueno, no tanto.**_

 _ **N/A: Este OS de cuatro mil y tantas palabras, es una escena eliminada de mi long fic Malec "Deuda de Vida" y la pareja, también principal, Sebalec. (Sebastián Verlac /Alec Lightwood) no hay mención de Magnus, es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO…quizás deberían ojear Deuda de Vida para comprender el por qué de la pareja, mejor. Y, como acoto siempre: cuando yo escribo de Sebastián, me refiero al chico de ojos negros, primo de Aline al que Jonathan asesinó y cuya identidad usurpó. Si, ese que no llegamos a conocer realmente en los libros. Ese es mi Sebastián. Si buscan a Jonathan/Sebastián, aquí no está.**_

 _ **Advertencia: No Malec, Lemmon.**_

 **Inmortal**

 _ **Guardé en secreto todo sentimiento**_

 _ **Pero el silencio a veces tiene un precio**_

 _ **Eres tú y soy yo**_

 _ **El rostro de un amor prohibido**_

 _ **Eres tú, y soy yo**_

 _ **Amándonos junto al peligro**_

 _ **No me importa lo que venga, yo estaré contigo.**_

 **Solo por amor. Samo. 16 de Julio de 2013.**

… _.._

… _._

 _Sebastián estaba recostado del roble cuando Alec se acercó a él._

 _Era un árbol grande, robusto y hermoso, de un alto imposible que se perdía en la distancia y la frondosidad de sus vecinos. Estaba ubicado detrás del edificio central de la facultad de medicina, y era parte de un pequeño bosquecillo que servía a algunos estudiantes para repasar y prepararse para los exámenes. La explanada a la que daba pie el roble se precipitaba en una pronunciada pendiente de unos cuatro metros de largo hacia abajo, cayendo en un bosque más tupido de pinos cuyo piso de astillas secas era increíblemente cómodo y suave; Alec lo había comprobado hacía un par de semanas cuando Aline lo había hecho rodar cuesta abajo por la pendiente luego de que él le tomara el pelo con una broma fuera de lugar. Su amiga siempre se había quejado de su extraño sentido del humor producto casi siempre de los nervios._

 _Alec suspiró y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, rodeándolo para quedar frente a él, ambos totalmente ocultos por el roble y sus vecinos de los otros posibles estudiantes que aun estuvieran saliendo de la facultad. Eran las seis menos un cuarto de la tarde._

 _\- ¿Vamos a casa?- le preguntó en voz baja pero Sebastián apenas y levantó la mirada, dejando su rostro completamente cubierto por el flequillo oscuro de su cabello. Alec apartó la mano, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. – Seb…_

 _\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó su amigo con voz ronca. Sus manos estaban tras su espalda sosteniéndolo del árbol, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio._

 _Alec retiró la mirada, le dolía verlo así. Le dolía todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Había sido su culpa, él había estado mucho más sobrio que Sebastián aquella noche y desde ese fatal momento su amistad no había sido la misma. Alec, sintiéndose culpable, había marcado una distancia entre ellos para darle un tiempo prudencial a Sebastián para que le perdonase. Había abusado de su amistad y de su estado, él era el responsable. Aquella situación, era su culpa._

 _Pero esa tarde, casi dos semanas después del incidente en la residencia estudiantil que ambos compartían, Alec había tomado una decisión. Avergonzado de sí mismo y su inmadurez, había intentado rectificar y acercarse de nuevo a su amigo, con el miedo a perderlo, de perder a Sebastián y alejarlo para siempre de su vida guiando sus pasos hasta aquel roble._

 _\- Lo siento…- murmuró, adolorido. – Seb, de verdad lo siento. Es mi culpa, no debí, jamás debí…_

 _Lo siguiente que Alec sintió fue un puño en su mejilla e inmediatamente después, los labios de Sebastián sobre los suyos._

 _Alec parpadeó aturdido, sintiendo las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos antes de cerrarlos y ceder al beso, aferrándose a la cintura de Sebastián mientras éste sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos, con fuerza, como si temiera que él fuese a escurrírsele entre los dedos, como agua, como aire._

 _\- Idiota…idiota, idiota…- murmuró Sebastián una y otra vez sobre sus labios, Alec sentía las mejillas mojadas y ahí donde el golpe había caído le ardía a la vez que la humedad de las lágrimas de Sebastián aliviaban el dolor. Alec apretó los ojos y tomó impulso, llevando a Sebastián hacia atrás contra el roble, apretando su cuerpo con el suyo y devolviéndole el beso con ímpetu. No quería verlo llorar, odiaba ser el causante de ese dolor y a la vez odiaba saber que le causaría mucho más con aquel beso. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar seguir los labios de Sebastián cuando éste le hablaba, cuando le miraba, cuando le saludaba. No podía evitar querer devorarlos, tomarlos, sentirlos de nuevo sobre los suyos porque cuando Sebastián lo besaba, era como si no existiera nada más en el universo. No existían sus problemas, su padre homofóbico, su madre ausente, la lucha por su carrera y su independencia, no había nada más, solo él y Sebastián._

 _Alec subió su mano derecha por el costado de su amigo y acarició su brazo y luego su mejilla, apartando las lágrimas._

 _\- Lo siento… - musitó dentro del beso, separándose solo lo necesario para poder soltar aquellas silabas quedas. Sebastián se apartó del beso y le empujó, con fuerza. Alec dio un paso hacia atrás y se equilibró al borde de la pendiente, sorprendido._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda lo sientes tanto? ¿Tanto te molesta haberte acostado conmigo? ¡Maldición Alexander! – Sebastián se giró y asestó un golpe al roble con el puño cerrado. – Me preguntaste, aquella noche, si me arrepentía. Te dije que no ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que tu si te arrepentías? ¿Qué no querías que aquello sucediera?_

 _-¡Me aproveché de ti! ¡Tú estabas ebrio, tu prima te alentó! No era correcto…no debí…_

 _Sebastián se giró de nuevo hacia él, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos al igual que su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban incendiadas en la furia, oscureciendo sus pupilas más de lo normal hasta volverlas de un negro ópalo, brillante y desafiante._

 _\- ¡Basta Alec! ¡Basta! No fue así, no estaba tan ebrio, maldición y no culpes a Aline o al alcohol de mi cobardía o de la tuya. ¡Yo quería que eso sucediera! No te aprovechaste de nada, en todo caso yo fui el que te llevó a tomar aquella noche y yo tengo una mayor resistencia al alcohol de la que crees. ¿Por qué entonces me besaste de vuelta?_

 _Alec entreabrió los labios, sin palabras y apartó la mirada. Se sentía completamente acorralado. Le gustaba Sebastián, pero tenía un miedo terrible a perderlo. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿Qué Sebastián no podía entenderlo? Agotado, susurró:_

 _\- Seb… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

 _Unos pasos crujiendo sobre el suelo y cuando Alec se quiso dar cuenta, Sebastián estaba a dos centímetros de él, de pie frente a sus ojos mostrándole una mirada brillante llena de anhelo y agotada a la vez. Alec contuvo el aliento en sus pulmones._

 _\- Nada, solamente quiero que seas sincero conmigo, contigo, con nosotros. – Alec tragó grueso, con una pesada bola de sentimientos paseándose arriba y abajo por su garganta; sus ojos se habían humedecido tanto como para empañarle la mirada pero no lo suficiente como para evitar ver la mano de Sebastián acercándose a su mejilla. - ¿Por qué me besaste de vuelta?_

 _Él retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Sebastián estaba cerca, tan cerca como para rozar sus labios con su aliento cálido. Tan cerca como para aspirar y vivir su aroma, tan cerca como para desafiar su mundo y su razón._

 _\- Porque quería hacerlo – aceptó, su voz apenas siendo un susurro asustado, susurro que pronto murió en los labios ajenos, compartiendo una única verdad._

 _Alec había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza, rindiéndose, completamente derrotado, a los labios de Sebastián. Era un beso danzante, suspiros yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá en un baile, acompañados con pequeños gemidos entrecortados que hacían un coro armonioso, era húmedo, dulce y a la vez furioso, tempestivo, como las olas del mar al amanecer; teñidas con suavidad por los más tibios rayos de sol pero rompiendo a su vez la calma matutina. Alec suspiró, gimió y tomó la cadera de Sebastián entre sus manos, dejándose adentrar cada vez más y más en el beso, perdiendo el rastro de los pasos que daban sus pies hasta el segundo en que su espalda dio de lleno con el roble. Sebastián gimió contra sus labios y deslizó sus manos por su abdomen, clavando los dedos en los huesos de sus caderas con fuerza justo antes de deslizarse hasta el borde del mono elástico de su uniforme. Alec se separó del beso, clavándose la madera del árbol en la espalda._

 _Solo ahí, Alec notó que estaba acorralado._

 _Sus ojos azules se abrieron un segundo con sorpresa y cruzaron una mirada con Sebastián._

 _\- Seb…- susurró, su voz estaba ronca y baja y Sebastián se mordió un labio al escuchar su nombre susurrado por él. Alec sintió algo rugir en su interior. – Vamos al departamento._

 _A su petición, Sebastián sonrió de medio lado y Alec pudo sentir con exactitud como su cuerpo temblaba con aquella sonrisa. La había visto pocas veces con anterioridad, y nunca auguraban precaución o prudencia por parte de su amigo. Aquella sonrisa predadora en los labios de Sebastián era sinónimo de adrenalina, era un indicativo de rendirse a sus deseos. Alec lamió sus labios y negó ligeramente con el rostro._

 _\- Nos verán… -susurró, casi con desesperación pero a la vez con un nudo de excitación en la boca de su estomago. Sebastián no diluyó su sonrisa, ignorándolo por completo y movió la liga de su mono, adentrando una mano rápida dentro de su ropa interior. – ¡Maldición! – exclamó, soltando un pequeño discurso de palabrotas a la vez que golpeaba su cabeza contra el árbol, sintiendo la mano desnuda de Sebastián tomando su miembro con firmeza._

 _\- ¿Recuerdas el día que te conocí? – preguntó Sebastián con voz dulce y suave y él se preguntó, vagamente, como le haría Sebastián para mantener aquella voz tan serena cuando en aquel momento Alec no recordaba ni su nombre; la mano de Sebastián había comenzado un lento pero firme movimiento a todo lo largo de su erección, sacándola ligeramente fuera de su ropa. Alec cerró los ojos, rogando a cualquier Dios porque no hubiese ni un alma más en la facultad a aquellas horas, estaba a punto de ponerse a gemir en voz alta. Volviendo a la pregunta de Sebastián, Alec asintió con el rostro por respuesta. La mano de Sebastián estaba caliente. – Fue en este jardín, yo estaba estudiando y tú te acercaste a preguntarme donde estaba la biblioteca ¿Recuerdas?_

 _\- Si…- suspiró Alec, conteniendo el aire dentro de sí; sentía como todo su pecho y su garganta ardían: ante el toque de Sebastián, había olvidado por completo donde estaban y todo a su alrededor, fugazmente, Alec notó que ya el sol se ponía detrás del bosquecillo._

 _Sebastián volvió a tomar su atención besando diligentemente en su cuello, jugando con sus dientes a todo lo largo de su mandíbula._

 _\- Ese día…- siguió Sebastián, jugando en su cuello y luego en su lóbulo. – Ese día, te veías tan absolutamente sexy…- Alec mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. – Creo que me tuviste en tus manos desde esa primera sonrisa. Desde ese primer instante en que dijiste mi nombre._

 _\- Seb, por favor, vamos a casa. – Fue el turno de Sebastián de negar con el rostro, hundiéndolo más en su cuello y mordiendo la piel expuesta._

 _\- Aun no – susurró, separándose y sacando su mano de su ropa interior. Alec abrió los ojos con sorpresa y contuvo el aliento cuando vio como a continuación Sebastián se arrodillaba frente a él bajando su mono solo un poco, lo suficiente para dejar la piel enrojecida de su erección a la altura de sus labios entreabiertos. Alec se paralizó._

 _\- Sebastián… - amonestó y Sebastián colocó un dedo sobre sus labios._

 _\- Shhh… - siseó entonces, antes de tomarlo por completo en su boca. Alec gimió, mordiendo sus labios para no gritar. Esa era, sin duda alguna, la sensación más deliciosa que había sentido en su vida hasta ahora, y todo se magnificaba con la conciencia de que en esa oportunidad ninguno de los dos estaba ebrio. Todas las sensaciones eran reales, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban atentas a Sebastián y su toque, receptivo, alerta. Todo culminaba donde él comenzaba a tocarlo._

 _Sebastián comenzó un vaivén lento y firme, jugando con su lengua alrededor de su erección y Alec dejó de pensar._

 _Iba lento e iba rápido, firme y suave, dentro y fuera, era todo y era nada a la vez. Tan sutil, tan distinto, tan nuevo. Alec tomó el cabello oscuro de Sebastián entre sus manos por una condición de reflejo que correspondía a su necesidad imperiosa de sostenerse de algo, sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo entero era una confusión sensorial. Alec sentía que iba a desmayarse, con un cosquilleo subiendo por su espalda y bajando hasta la punta de sus pies; entonces, de un momento a otro, Alec se dio cuenta que su amigo no se era el que se estaba moviendo, era él, guiando los movimientos con sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, manteniéndolo firme con su mano, fue cuando Sebastián soltó un pequeño gemido y las vibraciones de sus cuerdas vocales golpearon su glande y Alec se estremeció: estaba cerca, odiosamente cerca. Podía sentirlo, el orgasmo jugando con él en una ida y venida intermitente._

 _\- Por el Ángel…- juró, tomando el cabello de Sebastián con más fuerza. Éste volvió a gemir antes de soltarlo finalmente._

 _Alec jadeó, sin aire y bajó la mirada totalmente aturdido. Sebastián lucía arrebatador, su rostro enrojecido y sus labios hinchados después de tomarlo en su boca; un pequeño hilillo de saliva caía por su mejilla y a Alec ese estúpido detalle le pareció tan absoluta y absurdamente sexual y seductor que tomó a Sebastián en cuanto éste se puso de pie y le besó, con fuerza, devorando sus labios y su alma. Su boca sabía salada, a su propio sudor y su propia piel._

 _Sus cuerpos giraron rápida y torpemente, Alec tropezó con sus propios pies y de pronto el roble estaba de nuevo detrás de Sebastián y él mantenía el apoyo sobre la palma de sus manos. Alec jadeó, respirando agitadamente mientras observaba a Sebastián desde arriba y los pocos centímetros que había entre ellos. El chico emitió un leve quejido que fue más bien un gemido y no apartó la mirada de sus ojos al hablar en voz baja._

 _\- Alec, - suspiró - Alec, hazme el amor, por favor. – Él tragó grueso, sintiendo como una pequeña gota de sudor corría por su espalda y otra por su pecho debajo del uniforme de paramédico._

 _\- Sebastián…_

 _Sebastián se alzó un poco y lo besó de nuevo, un beso lleno de anhelo; demandante y exigente._

 _\- Por favor Alec, quiero, necesito sentirte y no culpar al alcohol… hazme el amor, aquí y ahora Alec. - Alec negó con incredulidad. Era una locura, una completa y absoluta locura; cualquiera podría verlos, cualquiera podría salir de una de las facultades, y entonces le dirían a su Padre y… Alec sintió los dedos de Sebastián sobre sus labios y volvió su atención a él. – Shhh, no lo pienses tanto. Ya lo hemos pensado demasiado para llegar hasta aquí ¿No lo crees?_

 _Tenía razón._

 _Alec cerró sus pensamientos, bajando su rostro hasta el de Sebastián para tomar sus labios y devorarlos en un beso hambriento; decidiendo con ese beso el dejar de mentirse, de negarse, de herirse a sí mismo y a quien le importaba. Deseaba a Sebastián en ese instante más que nunca y nadie iba a impedirle el estar con él._

 _El universo cambió de color a su alrededor, girando sin sentido alguno hasta que un nuevo horizonte se despertó detrás de sus párpados, el beso se rompió pero no el pequeño hilo que había entre ellos, uniéndolos. Alec giró rápidamente a Sebastián sobre sí mismo, dejando el torso del chico contra el roble que los escondía de ojos austeros y Alec agradeció infinitamente el grueso del tronco, capaz de ocultar por completo sus cuerpos._

 _Sebastián emitió un leve quejido que erizó su piel y Alec, olvidando la posibilidad de ser vistos, bajó la vista hacia su compañero. Sebastián estaba de pie frente a él, con ambas manos sosteniéndolo del árbol, las piernas ligeramente abiertas y su piel visible bajo el uniforme enrojecida por completo por su calor corporal; inclusive, Alec podía ver con claridad las pequeñas pecas que descendían del cuello y nuca de Sebastián hacía sus hombros por la abertura del cuello del uniforme. Con un rugido de necesidad, Alec descendió hacia ese pequeño trozo de piel y lo besó con urgencia, mordiendo levemente la depresión entre el cuello y la oreja, jadeando cuando el exquisito sabor de Sebastián explotó en sus labios._

 _\- Dioses…Alec…- él sonrió con una seguridad en sí mismo que no recordaba haber sentido nunca y continuó repartiendo besos y pequeños mordiscos a lo largo del lugar; a la vez, acarició la espalda de Sebastián con algo de torpeza, sintiendo sus propias manos temblar debido a los nervios cuando llegó al elástico del uniforme y lo deslizó hacia abajo junto con su ropa interior, descubriendo la piel tersa de Sebastián. Se relamió, con el temblor en sus manos incrementando y susurró en el oído de Sebastián:_

 _\- Tendrás que guiarme, no sé muy bien qué hacer._

 _Sebastián soltó una pequeña risa cómplice._

 _\- Aquella noche supiste muy bien qué hacer. – Alec mordió el cuello de Sebastián._

 _\- Estabas más ebrio de lo que crees, lo hiciste todo tu solo Seb. –Sebastián sonrió de medio lado y giró un poco su rostro para verle a los ojos._

 _\- Lo hubiese hecho, ebrio o no –dijo seductoramente antes de lamerse los labios y susurrarle. – Dame tus dedos. – Alec pasó saliva, todo su cuerpo temblaba y tenía un miedo absurdo latiendo contra su garganta. Sebastián pareció detectar algo de ello en su rostro porque agregó con voz suave y calmada– debes prepararme y tus dedos deben estar húmedos para ello, ven…- Alec llevó y dejó sus dedos índice y medio en los labios de Sebastián y se tragó un gemido cuando el otro chico los lamió concienzudamente, jugando con su lengua entre ellos._

 _Ambos cruzaron una lenta mirada cuando lo que fueron unos segundos después pero en la sugestión atemporal en la mente de Alec fueron minutos enteros, Sebastián abrió sus labios y lo dejó ir. Alec sintió su corazón saltar a ritmos irregulares, no habían más pasos ni explicaciones que dar, él sabía lo que debía hacer solo que tenía un miedo horroroso de decepcionar al chico frente a él. Entonces, deslizó sus dedos, primero uno con suavidad, jugando con la humedad que la saliva de Sebastián le había proporcionado para luego agregar el otro con la misma lentitud, expandiendo y dilatando, todo aquello sin perder los ojos de Sebastián en los suyos, sin perder el contacto entre sus almas._

 _Un latido murió en su boca y una estrella brilló y murió en alguna parte del universo minutos después cuando Sebastián frente a él cerró los ojos soltando un jadeo que erizó toda su piel, desde la nuca hasta la parte de su espalda y mordió su labio inferior con saña, apretando los puños sobre el tronco frío._

 _Alec detuvo los movimientos de sus dedos y los retiró con lentitud._

 _\- ¿Estás listo? – logró preguntar, sintiendo aquella urgencia en el rostro de Sebastián como propia latiendo en la boca de su estomago; necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba sentir la piel de Sebastián rodeándolo._

 _Sebastián asintió y él besó su hombro con delicadeza._

 _No habían instrucciones que seguir, solo el instinto que lo guiaba y enceguecía, ayudándolo a colocarse en posición y adelantar el camino con el impulso de sus caderas, abriéndose paso como acero ardiente dentro del cálido y suave cuerpo de su compañero. Alec cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido en el instante en que comenzó a adentrarse profundamente en él, tomando sus caderas como referente de su horizonte, clavando la punta de sus dedos en la piel blanca para sostenerse._

 _Aquello era mejor de lo que lo recordaba de esa noche ebrio._

 _Era un mundo imposiblemente estrecho y vibrante, un mundo que lo apretaba con infinitud, que lo ahogaba y envolvía en olas y olas de placer, era un mundo reducido y palpitante, caliente. Era delicioso, perfecto._

 _Alec llegó al final del trayecto y soltó el aire que había retenido inconscientemente en sus pulmones y recostó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Sebastián, descubriendo que simplemente amaba el olor y la sensación de ese lugar en especifico, la visión de sus pecas, el sabor de su piel y la cercanía a su rostro. Le besó ahí con delicadeza y, sin mover sus caderas, le preguntó:_

 _\- ¿Estás bien? – Sebastián lucía azorado, con el rostro cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y completamente enrojecido, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. – Seb…_

 _\- Alec, por Dios Alec…- jadeó entonces Sebastián y él prestó atención._

 _\- ¿Te duele? ¿Quiere que…_

 _\- Que sigas… – le atajó Sebastián con la necesidad destilando en cada silaba que emitía - quiero…_

 _Alec mordió su labio tentativamente y sin perder de vista el rostro de su compañero, movió lentamente sus caderas hasta sacar casi por completo su erección y volver a estar dentro; el grito de placer de Sebastián fue su recompensa._

 _Alec repitió el movimiento._

 _\- …que sigas…_

 _Una._

 _-…te sientes tan…_

 _Y otra._

 _\- …oh Dios…eres…_

 _Y otra vez._

 _-...Alec, por favor…_

 _Hasta que nada más importó, ni la facultad, ni el sonido, ni la brisa, ni el tiempo, ni la hora, el día, su vida, su padre, nada. Solo estaba Sebastián y su placer, Sebastián y sus pequeños gemidos al ritmo de sus embestidas, Sebastián y ese grito necesitado con su nombre latiendo entre sus labios, Sebastián pidiéndole más porque estaba" ahí"._

 _-…justo ahí, Alec…_

 _Entonces Alec supo que debía aferrarse a ese "ahí" porque cualquier cosa que hiciera sentir a Sebastián así de bien, él debía explotarla al máximo y fue cuando ese "ahí" ese: "Ahí, joder ahí Alec" pasó a ser todo lo que le importaba en el mundo, fue todo lo que supo encontrar y golpeó constantemente el mismo lugar, y de nuevo una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que su propio placer se volvió insostenible y lo golpeó como las olas que se rompen contra un acantilado._

 _Fue como el mar, haciéndose paso a través de su cuerpo y mente con despotismo, volviendo blanca su visión del mundo, haciéndole gritar su propio placer sobre la piel ajena, marcándolo con sus dientes, saliva y labios, mordiendo, tomando, besando._

 _Muriendo y volviendo a nacer._

 _Alec respiró con dificultad, sintiendo como el aire luchaba por entrar en sus pulmones. Había un todo blanco y cegador a su alrededor. El final le había golpeado demasiado pronto, demasiado inesperado. Sus piernas, su cuerpo entero temblaba y su corazón era una válvula de tiempo fuera de control, latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho. No sabía nada del mundo, todo se restaba al punto en que su cuerpo se unía con el de Sebastián y el hilo caliente que resbalaba entre ellos sustrayendo todas sus energías hasta el límite._

 _Sebastián jadeó y él besó de nuevo lentamente la zona de su cuello._

 _\- Por el Ángel…- logró jadear, sin poder moverse muy bien. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido._

 _\- Concuerdo – suspiró Sebastián, logrando sacarlo de su interior con un movimiento lento pero fluido y girándose para enfrentarlo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro que logró encender a Alec más que cualquier palabra lasciva que su amigo pudiera decir._

 _Alec relamió sus labios con nerviosismo y algo más latiendo en su interior. Sentía que aquella palabra era demasiado corta, demasiado pequeña para definir a Sebastián en su vida, Sebastián no era, no quería y no podía ser solo su amigo; Sebastián era más, era todo; y acababa de demostrárselo. Y en ese instante Alec estaba comprendiendo que no podía permitirse a si mismo perder a Sebastián de aquella forma y ser solo su amigo, no podía no tener a Sebastián a su lado, no besarle todas las mañanas, no hacerle el amor todas las noches, no dormir a su lado, no tocarle, no besarle. No podía, no quería._

 _\- Seb, sal conmigo. – Sebastián sonrió, rió y luego parpadeó, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones._

 _\- ¿Qué? – susurró. De pronto, toda la fuerza que siempre acompañaba a su voz se había escapado y en sus ojos negros había un brillo de cautela y esperanza a la vez. Alec se sintió culpable y responsable de ambos sentimientos y depositó un beso delicado en sus labios entreabiertos. Ambos estaban aun semidesnudos y el aire que corría por el bosquecillo detrás de la facultad de medicina se coló entre sus ropas. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó. El tiempo se había detenido allí, entre el aire que ambos respiraban. - ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _Alec lamió sus labios una vez más._

 _\- Acabo de entender, que no quiero que seas solo mi amigo, que eso…no es lo que siento por ti, que siento mucho más y que quiero que estés conmigo Seb, que lo vivamos, quiero…despertar contigo, todos los días…- Sebastián cerró los ojos y negó con el rostro repetidamente y Alec enmudeció._

 _\- No puede ser…_

 _\- ¿Qué…no puede ser? – preguntó con miedo. Sebastián había abierto sus ojos de nuevo y le robaba el alma con una mirada brillante, libre de mácula. Hermosa. Alec amaba aquella mirada._

 _\- Que seas tan perfecto y tan idiota a la vez. – Alec frunció las cejas, sin comprender y Sebastián alzó ambos brazos para rodear su cuello, alzándose un poco para besarle los labios delicadamente. Alec sintió la humedad que el culminar de Sebastián había dejado sobre su propio abdomen chocar con su piel pero el hecho no le importó en lo más mínimo, no cuando Sebastián, su Sebastián, lo estaba besando de nuevo. – Eres idiota, Ligthwood._

 _\- Y tu un cabezota, Verlac – replicó Alec, sonriendo ahora antes de volver a besarlo._

 _\- Terco. – Otro beso._

 _\- Imprudente. – Y otro…_

 _\- Tonto._

 _\- ¿Saldrás conmigo?_

 _\- No._

 _\- Sal conmigo._

 _\- No._

 _\- Idiota._

 _Una sonrisa, otro beso._

 _-Ya somos dos._

…

* * *

 _ **Y con eso, IL out ;) que tengan una feliz navidad y un próspero año 2017.**_

 _ **Kisses**_

 _ **IL**_


End file.
